


From your Favourite Sky

by charmax



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax





	From your Favourite Sky

  
**Video Title:** From your favourite sky  
 **Song Title/Artist:** From your favourite sky - I Am Kloot  
 **Show:** Hex  
 **Summary:** This is a chronological look at the complex relationship between Azazeal and Cassie from the pov of Azazeal. Cassie has a destiny to fulfill and for that to happen Azazeal has to "take the stars from her favourite sky". Again and again.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.36, (RMVB, DIVX)  
 **Notes:** I'm really sorry the file size is so huge the original dvd encoding was pretty poor. To maintain any kind of quality I have had to export slightly higher than I would normally.

[Download AVI (divx)33.5MB ](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/FavouriteSkyDivx.zip) 640x352  
[Download RM 24.5MB ](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/tvshows/HexFavouriteSkyRM.zip) 528x288


End file.
